Sanctuary High School
by Haru no Tsuki
Summary: Aqueles que um dia foram cavaleiros e lutaram pela justiça, nesse universo são estudantes colegiais muito problemáticos. O que será que pode acontecer? Fic U.A. .::Fichas Fechadas::..::Escolhidos ON!::.
1. Fichas

**Aqueles que um dia foram cavaleiros em outro "universo"...**

-Ah! Que tédio ¬¬ - espreguiçou-se Miro

**...hoje são alunos de uma escola...**

-Quer saber...eu to caindo fora ¬.¬ - disse Máscara da Morte saindo da sala – Eu que não vou ficar pra aula do Dohko u_u

-E eu posso saber por que? - disse o próprio bem na hora.

**...muito louca!**

-Uma competição entre os três dormitórios? - perguntou Seiya sem entender.

-É mais do que uma simples competição – disse Aiolia – É uma guerra!!

**Problemas não vão faltar**

-FERROU!! gritou a garota avisando o grupo que começou a correr em seguida.

-Voltem aqui! - gritou Shura que corria atrás do grupo com raiva – Da próxima vez eu mato vocês!

**Nem romances...**

-Ah! O dia dos namorados está chegando – falou Afrodite animado – prontas para fazer chocolates?

**...entre alunos...**

-Quer dançar?

-O que? Nem morta ¬,¬

-É uma pena... - disse o garoto se virando

-Tá...tá eu danço – disse ela se levantando rapidamente e fazendo com que ele sorrisse de canto.

**...e alunos e professores.**

-Sabe o que vai acontecer se souberem da gente?

-Você vai ser despedido?!

-Sim, e você expulsa!

**Agora só cabe a você querer entrar nesta confusão.**

Ohayo minna-san o/ resolvemos escrever uma nova fic para vocês...desta vez em estilo colegial entãão...vamos lá ^-^

**Sanctuary High School **é um dos melhores internatos do Japão, é uma escola muito bem feita, o ambiente é realmente muito bom, por isso apenas bons alunos podem entrar lá. Claro que tudo tem o seu preço...a mensalidade é caríssima e os alunos são bons apenas em questão de inteligência porque tudo lá é praticamente um caos. A escola é dirigida por Shion e tem Dohko como coordenador, porém, o conselho estudantil que tem como obrigação ajudar a manter a escola em ordem é composto por yankes, assim como a grande maioria dos alunos.

A escola em si é composta por três dormitórios para os alunos e um "especial" para professores e funcionários, mas, dentre os três dormitórios acontece praticamente uma guerra, seja ela entre os membros das gangues ou em uma simples corrida de revezamento, ou seja, onde eles percebem que podem ter "vantagens" sobre os outros grupos tem uma disputa. Nessa "brincadeira" muitos se ferram e por ai vai. Beem...vamos aos dormitórios:

**Riku(terra) ou dormitório do norte**

-Dormitório misto

-Limite de 3 ou 4 alunos por quarto*

-Boa parte dos nerds e encrenqueiros da escola se encontram lá.

-Tem Eris(deusa da discórdia) como líder.

**Sora(céu) ou dormitório do leste**

-Dormitório misto

-Limite de 3 alunos por quarto*

-Ficou conhecido como Shinu(morte) porque a maior parte dos yankes da escola se encontram lá.

-Tem Hades como líder.

**Umi(mar) ou dormitório do oeste**

-Dormitório misto

-Limite de 2 alunos por quarto*

-É o dormitório que tem a maior quantidade de prêmios por atividades extracurriculares e olimpíadas (química, matemática, etc)

-Tem Julian como líder.

*os quartos se parecem como "apartamentos", tem uma mini-sala, 2 quartos grandes e uma sala para estudos, porém a maneira como são organizados fica por conta de cada grupo de alunos, mas, todos os alunos do quarto tem que ser garotos ou garotas, será uma das regras da escola.

Bom, a explicação se resume a isso, então.. tem algumas coisinhas importantes que devem ser citadas antes da ficha:

**1º:** Aceitarmos fichas para TODOS menos Shaka, Mu e Saga, então, para quem você estiver a fim de fazer ficha nós aceitamos ^-^

**2º: **Pares do Dohko e do Shion TÊM que ser adultas, a profissão é a critério de vocês.

**3º: **Quem tiver dúvida quanto a colegas e quarto pode ser OC, se for o caso, por favor avisem e qualquer coisa nós organizamos.

**4º: **Nas partes "momentos" e "lugar" por favos evitem escolher repetido, mas se acontecer, nos resolvemos aqui o que fazer.

**5º: **Quanto ao parentesco, sintam-se a vontade para escolher quem vocês quiserem para sua família, se você quiser ser irmã do MDM, prima do Mu, subrinha do Saga e vizinha do Shaka sinta-se a vontade, afinal a fic é de vocês ;)

Creio que seja isso, desculpem-nos pelas exigências, é que achamos isso muito importante. Outra coisa...a fic não vai ter hentai, o máximo que pode ter são cenas bem quentes, mas hentais em si não irá acontecer.

Enfim, vamos a ficha:(favor não copiar os parenteses)

**Nome:**_(indique se é sobrenome/nome)_

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade: **

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Signo:**

**Parentesco:**

**Tipo sanguíneo:**

**Hobbies:**

**Manias:**

**Adora:**

**Odeia:**

**Amigos:**

**Inimigos:**

**Com quem pode dividir quarto: **_(depende do dormitório em que vai ficar)_

**Par: **_(mínimo 2)_

**Como ele te vê:**

**Como você o vê:**

**Relação:**

**Música tema do casal:**

**Roupa – uniforme:**

**Casual:**

**Sair:**

**Banho:**

**Pijama:**

**Ed. Física:**

**Gala:**

**Ipod:** _(opicional)_

**Música tema:**

**Momentos:**

_**-responda apenas se for aluno**_

**Ano do colegial:**

**matérias que gosta: notas altas?**

**Matérias que odeia: notas baixas?**

**Matéria extracurricular obrigatória: **_(escolha uma só)_

**Matéria extracurricular optativa:**_(máximo três)_

**Lugar preferido na escola:**

_**-responda apenas se for funcionário**_

**Profissão:**

**Trabalha na escola há quantos anos:**

**Lugar preferido na escola:**

**História:**

**Turma com que anda:** _(nerds, pops, "ratos de biblioteca", patys, mauricinhos, yans, otakus, isolados, esportistas, descolados, dançarinos, etc)_

**Aceita ficar com algum outro personagem que não seja o par: **_(por exemplo, só uma ficada ou um namoro rápido)_

**Aceita modificações na ficha:**

**Algo mais:**

_**Clubes opcionais:**_

-Kendô

-Música

-Esportes (futebol, vôlei, basquete)

-Boxe

-Esgrima

-Dança

-Laboratório

-Jornalismo

-Fotografia

-Natação

_**Obrigatórios**_

-Literatura

-Laboratório

-Equitação

-Línguas Estrangeiras

-Artes

-Debate

-Jardinagem

_**Classes**_

**1º Ano**

Atlas

Berengue

Cronos

Eiri

Freia

Frey

Freya

Hagen

Hioga

Isaac

Orfeu(harpa)

Saori

Seiya

Shiryu

Shun

Shunrei

Tohma

**2º Ano**

Ashtarote

Bado

Esmeralda

Hilda

Ikki

Jaga

Julian

Litos

Mimi

Minu

Misty

Moa

Orfeu(lira)

Pandora

Shina

Sorento

Yan

**3º Ano**

Abel

Afrodite

Apolo

Artemis

Capela

Dante

Eris

Hades

Jaô

Kamus

Loki

Máscara da Morte

Milo

Mu

Shaka

Tetis

Ur

_**Professores**_

japonês - Radamanthys

matemática - Algol

história - Dohko

geografia - Aiolia

física - Saga

química - Hypnos

biologia - Siegrifield

artes aplicadas - Marin

língua estrangeira - Kanon

ed. física - Aldebaran

filosofia - Thanatos

_**Conselho Estudantil**_

Hades - presidente

Julian - vice-presidente

Pandora - 1ª tesoureira

Milo - 2º tesoureiro

Hilda - 1ª secretária

Saori - 2ª secretária

Abel - organizador de eventos

Tetis - responsável pela divulgação

_**Inspetores**_

Aiolos

Shura

Shina

Tatsumi

Kasa

Seika

_**Secretários**_

June

Aiacos

_**Médicos**_

Asmita

Yuzuhira

_**Enfermeiros**_

Albafica

Sasha

_**Outras Funções**_

Minos - responsável pela cantina

Garan - responsável pelos dormitórios

Sorento - auxiliar do Garan

Aiolia - responsável pelos clubes

Hioga - auxiliar do Aiolia

Mitsumasa Kido - dono da escola

_**Dormitórios**_

**Riku**

**Líder: **Éris

-Shiryu, Hioga, Shun e Seiya.

-Saori, Eiri, Freia e Shunrei.

-Moa, Afrodite, Misty.

-Tohma, Atlas e Yan.

-Capela e Dante.

**Sora**

**Líder: **Hades

-Hilda e Esmeralda.

-Litos e Pandora.

-Abel, Berengue e Apolo.

-Bado, Shido e Ashtarote.

-Ikki, Milo e MDM.

-Ur, Jaô e Orfeu(harpa)  
**  
Umi**

**Líder:** Julian

-Shaka e Mu.

-Kamus e Orfeu(lira).

-Isaac e Sorento.

-Mimi e Hagen.

-Frey e Cronos.

-Tetis e Artemis.

-Jaga e Loki.

-Minu e Freya.

Bom gentee, acho que é isso, o capítulo ficou enooorme mas tá tudo aí. Estava pensando em uma forma de diferenciar os dois "Orfeus" e é provável que o nome de um mude para "Orpherus", mas caso isso ocorra, será avisado ;D~ Outra coisinha, como vocês podem perceber, nós colocamos personagens dos 5 filmes, episódio G e Lost Canvas, caso alguém não conheça algum deles, no cavzodiaco deve ter alguma imagem ;)  
Entãão sintam-se a vontade para fazer suas fichas xD  
_**Kissus e Ja ne o/**_


	2. Escolhidos

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence...por enquanto *----*_

---

_**Salut a todos o/**_

_Depois de todo esse tempo (não me matem, onegai) estou aqui com os escolhidos. Devo dizer que não foi fácil escolher, as fichas ficaram enoormes x.x e ainda por cima estavam boas...mas, depois de muito pensar eu consegui escolher as dez que eu mais gostei, são elas:_

Abely C. Chibah com Mellysa Grad's Mello - Orpheu (lira)

Frozen Prince com Dimitri Liuttounen - Pandora

Gemini Sakura com Selene Kailis Chrissaki - Máscara da Morte.

Kitana-Sama com Iris Catherine Beatrix Alexandra Mary Mountbatten-Windsor - Aiolia

LadyMilleh com Sophie D'Anjou - Kanon

Lilli Angel88 com Eleonora Matarazzo - Julian

luna015 com Rosemary Violet Baudelaire Evans - Kamus

Lune Kuruta com Annabel Lee Hasselbach - Albafica

Pure-Petit-Cat com Eden McLowell - Milo

Rodrigo DeMolay com Shihyo Aoshi - Hilda

---

**_Mudanças:_**

Mellysa Grad's Mello - 15 anos - 1º colegial. Divide quarto com Iris no dormitório Riku. É irmã de Mime.

Dimitri Liuttounen - 17 anos - 2º colegial. Divide quarto com o Milo no dormitório Sora.

Selene Kailis Chrissaki - 18 anos - 3º colegial. Divide quarto com Litos e Pandora no dormitório Sora. É irmã gêmea do Milo.

Iris Catherine Mountbatten-Windsor - 18 anos - 3º colegial. Divide quarto com Mellysa no dormitório Riku.

Sophie D'Anjou - 16 anos - 2º colegial. Divide quarto com Rosemary no dormitório Umi. É irmã de Aiolia e Aiolos.

Eleonora Matarazzo - 15 anos - 1º colegial. Divide quarto com Annabel no dormitório Umi. É irmã do Máscara da Morte.

Rosemary Violet Baudelaire Evans - 16 anos - 2º colegial. Divide quarto com Sophie no dormitório Umi. É sobrinha de Radamanthys.

Annabel Lee Hasselbach - 18 anos - 3º colegial. Divide quarto com Eleonora no dormitório Umi.

Eden McLowell - 15 anos - 1º colegial. Divide quarto com Tetis - dormitório Umi.

Shihyo Aoshi - 17 anos - 3º colegial. Divide quarto com Apolo no dormitório Sora.

---

Bom, sendo assim, aqueles que tem 15 anos no 1º, 16 no 2º e 17 no 3º colegial vão fazer aniversário muito e breve, porque as turmas são de acordo com as escolas japonesas.

Outra coisinha...no capítulo anterior eu esqueci de colocar como é o uniforme. '-' Ele é o seguinte:

_-feminino:_ saia de prega vermelha (tamanho a escolher), camisa social branca, colete preto, blaizer vermelho e gravata a gosto.

_-masculino:_ calça preta, camisa social branca, blusão vermelho de moleton e gravata a gosto.

_educação física: -feminino:_ - legg, ou shorts preto. regata ou camiseta branca e blusão vermelho.

_-masculino:_ - bermuda preta, regata ou camiseta branca e blusão vermelho.

Acho que é só isso. Desculpem pelo problema do uniforme e obrigada a todos que mandaram fichas, farei o possível para postar rápido o primeiro capítulo (só não prometo nada porque vai depender muito da minha inspiração...que ultimamente não anda muito boa, sinto muito T.T) Ah sim, ia me esquecendo...alguém pode me dizer o que é que o Kanon, o Milo e o Julian tem que quase todas as garotas querem eles? o_O Agora sim é só isso! xD

**_Kissus e Au Revoir o/_**


End file.
